Alive
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: In a world filled with the dead, there's a man filled with life. That life has become his as well. Gon x Killua. Zombie AU
1. Chapter 1

They're all pathetic.

The large group of men, of _soldiers_ , stand with their shoulders hunched and their hands trembling as they ready their guns, loading them with a unsteadiness that is noticeable to all. There's a couple in the corner, crying, holding their head in their hands. They're begging to be sent home. 'I don't want to fight' They say. 'I don't want to die' they plead. There are others who just stand and stare, as if a switch has been turned off and now they're just statues waiting to be switched on again.

A young solider by the name of Killua Zoldyck takes all this in, scoffing to himself as he loads his own gun with ease and skill, cocking it, getting it ready. Killua thinks everyone in here is pathetic. He's never seen so many grown men cry. Though he has seen worse. At least some are getting ready to fight and not crying like bitches in the corner. This has to be Killua's 10th time out in the field, or should he say, ' the angel of death'. The area they use to weed out the weak soldiers and to lessen the population. Weed out the weak, there's more for the strong to eat. As Killua stares at all the soldiers here today, he's not sure any of them will survive. He hasn't spotted anyone with promise yet but then again he's always surprised during these things.

A lot changes when your life is in danger.

Killua stares down at his baby, his 30/30 rifle. He spent a good deal of his money on it and he loves it. It reminds him of those cow boy movies he would watch as a kid. Killua strokes the barrel a moment, thinking about all the head shots he's about to get. Of course Killua has his semi automatic attached to his back if things get hairy but he never uses it. He loves his rifle too much.

Killua looks up from his gun, staring at the large metal doors in front of him, the only thing separating the dead from the living. Soon they'll mingle. Killua glances over at the 'soldiers', rolling his eyes when he sees one puke. Everyone is so pale faced and serious. Killua supposes he can't blame them. They must know that most of them aren't going to make it out of this alive. This isn't a walk in the park. For Killua it is, but for these sorry excuses for Soldiers it is not.

"Hi! My name is Gon!" Killua blinks when he hears this hyper voice behind him. He looks back to see a soldier who looks like he could be about his age, hopping on foot to foot, smiling at a soldier who looks half alive. The solider who's name is apparently Gon is smiling brightly, holding a shot gun. Killua has never seen a face so bright. "I just became a soldier! What's your name? Are you excited?" The soldier he's talking to looks at Gon like he's grown another head. "Are you crazy or something? No i'm not excited! This isn't some fucking field trip."

"Someone is grumpy today." Gon's smile doesn't fall in the slightest. Killua has trouble stiffing his chuckle. Gon did not just say that with a face like that. The soldier is speechless but Gon seems to be done with him because he moves on to the next soldier who is crying. "Hi my name is Gon! Why are you sad?" Killua watches with his eyebrow raised as Gon works his way through the soldiers, talking to each one of them. The soldiers are looking at Gon like he's crazy. Maybe he is.

When no one seems to be talking to him, Gon pouts only for those amber eyes to lock with Killua's. Killua feels himself flinch and he doesn't know why, he feels like he just got caught doing something. Or maybe it's because Gon's face gets so bright and his smile so wide that Killua doesn't know how to respond to that.

"Hi!" Gon shouts from across the room, running over to Killua, his book bag bouncing behind him as he weaves his way through the soldiers that look dead compared to Gon. "My name is-"

"Gon. I know. I've heard you say your name like hundred times already." Killua looks down at his rifle like he's disinterested.

"Oh." Gon's smile doesn't fall. "Is that a 30/30?! Wow that's an awesome model!" Gon gushes over his rifle, Killua feeling his chest well up with a bit of pride.

"Yeah it is." Killua grins, looking at Gon, showing off his rifle. It's not every day he gets to talk to someone about guns or brag about his baby. Killua's chest keeps welling up as Gon stares at his gun with his amber eyes sparkling.

"She's a beaut! Can I touch-" Gon reaches out to touch the rifle only for Killua to smack his hand away. "Ouch!" Gon pulls his hand away, pouting at Killua who is glaring at him.

"No touching. Not my baby." Killua huffs. "You can just look."

"I bet that rifle was expensive! I saw a model like that and I wanted it but it was too much for me." Gon smiles again, seeming to completely forget about the hit as he sits down rather close to Killua for his liking.

"It wasn't that bad." Killua waves Gon off. "At least for me it wasn't."

"Wow you have so many metals!" Gon points to Killua's uniform, Killua glancing down at his own metals as if having to see for himself. "Are you a general?"

"No stupid. I'm a captain. See?" Killua points at his badge that's stitched on his uniform. Gon stares at it a moment before he beams.

"That's amazing! You're a captain? For real? And you look like you're my age! You're amazing!" Gon is bouncing in his seat, those amber eyes bright.

"Yeah...well you know..." Killua feels his cheeks tint at how Gon is looking at him. Of course Killua has been praised before but this guy is too smiley. "You don't have to embarrass me. It's not _that_ big of a dig." Killua huffs, pushing Gon's beaming face away from him.

"Of course it is!" Gon chirps, chuckling from Killua moving him away. "I have to say I'm jealous of you! Already a captain at my age! I still have a long way to go." Gon smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You want to be in command?" Killua raises his eyebrow when Gon nods his head.

"Yeah! I want to become a general just like my dad!"

"Oh really? So that's why you're here today?" Killua smirks, trying to get a profile on this guy. Gon's smile falls slightly and it gets Killua's smirk to falter.

"That's one of the reasons." Gon kicks his feet for a moment. Instead of pressing it like Killua wants, he turns his attention on Gon's shot gun.

"Let me see your gun."

"Hm? Oh sure." Gon hands him the shot gun, that smile coming back. Killua tests it out, looking and touching the gun. "This shot gun was my dad's first gun."

"That's why it's so old." Killua grunts as he hands it back to Gon. "It's a good model though and it's been well taken care of." Killua looks over Gon's equipment. "...Is that the only gun you have?"

"Yup!" Gon smiles, Killua can only stare at him.

"A gun like that has a slow loading time. You know the infected move fast right? It's not like those old horror movies when they're barely walking."

"I know. I'll be fine with this. I also have a knife."

"You do not want to fight them close range." Killua doesn't know why he's telling him this. He's not suppose to be giving anyone tips. This area is meant to weed out the weak and stupid after all.

"Don't worry about me Killua. I have a plan." Gon smiles, those amber eyes getting softer.

"Who said I was worried about you idiot!" Killua huffs, feeling his face heat up when Gon chuckles. "I was just sharing my expertise. You're just some weird guy who decided to talk with me about guns. I mean, who smiles like you when they're about to face the undead? You look like we're all waiting to go into Six Flags or something."

"I'm just happy I guess. I've been waiting for this my whole life. I'm ready to fight the dead. I want to help everyone." Gon smiles before he chuckles. "And I think it will be fun getting to shoot the zombies. It'll be like a video game."

"Think like that and you'll die quick." Killua shakes his head. "This is no video game Gon. You will not get an extra life if you lose yours. Remember that."

Gon is quiet for a moment before he smiles at Killua. "You know what? I didn't get your name! I was having so much fun talking to you that I forgot to ask!"

"The name's Killua." Killua waits for Gon to stay something.

"It's nice to meet you! I can already tell we're going to be great friends!" Gon beams.

"Great friends? We've literally known each other for like five minutes." Killua raises his eyebrow, ignoring this strange excited flutter in his heart.

"That's all the time I need to tell that you're an amazing person and that I want to be your friend." Gon smiles so brightly, Killua gets lost in those amber orbs that are so...so...alive. Unlike most of the eyes he's seen around here. Gon is vibrating life.

"You're so weird." Killua shakes his head, staring forward, his expression disinterested. "You need to get your head in the game. This isn't the time to make friends. This is war." Killua's voice gets low, speaking the same words his brother said all those years ago when this all started. "The only friend you need, is the gun you're holding."

"I don't think that's true. My gun can't make me laugh or speak or smile like you can. I think any time is a good time to make friends." Gon's smile doesn't fall for nothing. Those amber eyes are so strange in such a dark world.

"It's a dog eat dog world out there. It's every man for himself. You can't afford to be friends with anyone, because you don't know who's going to die. Just look after yourself Gon. Don't try to be a hero when those doors open. I'm not. I'm going to get myself in and out. I suggest you do the same." Again, Killua is giving Gon tips. It's not that he cares about the man. Gon is different. It would be shame to lose a soldier like him so quickly. He seems to have big dreams too.

"But-" Gon starts with a frown only to be cut off by an announcement.

" _The doors to the 'angel of death' will be opening in 10 seconds. Please be prepared to fight. Your goal is to get to the other side safely. All bitten or scratched will be terminated. The countdown starts now."_

"That's our cue." Killua stands up, getting his rifle ready as he stares at the metal doors. He can hear the other soldiers scrambling, more of them are sobbing now. "Good luck out there Gon." Killua doesn't know why but he felt like he had to say that. He doesn't look back at Gon and when the metal doors open, he's the first one through them. He never looks back.

Killua's lips go In a tight line when he sees there's already a few of the rotting dead standing in his path. They turn towards him, sniffling the air with the lack of noses they have. Killua cocks his rifle before he fires, hitting one in the forehead, the Zombie falls with a thud. The other one turns its head towards the sound but Killua is quick to shoot the other one in the head before he keeps running.

"Shit." Killua can hear the gurgling and growling of the zombies. There's a lot of them coming and they're not going to hit him. No. He's too far ahead. The soldiers who took forever to run will be hit the hardest. That's not his problem.

Killua's mind is blank as it always is when he's in the zone but there's something bugging him as he gets closer to his target. He shoots a zombie that tried to jump on him in the head as he keeps moving. He never stops.

Once he's made it all the way across, Killua can't help to grin. He's made it all the way across and he's only had to kill 6 zombies. The grin falls when he doesn't hear any sounds behind him. Killua finds himself slowing down his run, that uneasiness making him stop. He turns around for the first time in one of these missions and can't help his frown when he doesn't see anyone behind him.

Did all his soldiers get caught up in the rampage of zombies? Where's Gon? Killua bites his lip. He told Gon to be fast, he gave him tips, he should have been right behind him. Killua grips his rifle, looking back at the metal doors he should have already went through.

His job is just to get through the angel of death and to examine the ones that survive. There have been times when no one has survived. It happens. Killua should just go through the doors and wait to see if anyone else makes it.

He turns to do just that only to stop when those bright amber eyes flash through his mind. What the hell is he thinking? What is he doing? Killua's eyes widen when he feels himself turn on his heel. Why is he stuck here? He can't go back. You never go back on one of these missions. _Never._ What is he even getting all worked up about? It's just a soldier. A guy named Gon who's smile is too bright and seems too happy about everything. Killua comes to his senses and just walks through the metal doors. He sits down on one of the beds waiting for the wounded soldiers and he just waits.

He's done this before so why is he feeling so restless. He keeps glancing at the door, checking his watch, kicking his feet. He knows he doesn't give too shits about the other soldiers but Gon was interesting.

Just when Killua thinks that he should just rule everyone dead the metal doors open. Killua whips his head over, his mouth opening in shock. "Gon!" He breathes out when he sees the other male come through those doors. He's holding about five men. Did he carry all of them?

"Killua! You made it too." Gon beams as he walks over to the beds and slowly starts to unload all the men that he saved. Killua watches him in awe. "I could only carry this many. A lot of the soldiers were wiped out when this large group of the dead attacked." Gon's smile falters.

"You did good...you saved five. You shouldn't have even bothered. You could have died trying to carry them. I told you to worry about yourself." Killua scolds walking over to look at the five soldiers Gon saved. He narrows his eyes when he sees that one of them has been bitten on the arm. "And you do know that if any of them are bitten, I'll have to kill them."

"I know. I thought it would be better to die here than to be ripped a part out there." Gon's expression gets serious. "Two of them have been bitten. The other three I'm not sure."

"What about you?" Killua swallows, turning his eyes on Gon. He makes sure his expression is blank, his eyes probing but there's that uneasiness again.

"I haven't been bitten. You can check me if you want though."

"I'm going to have to. It's the rules." Killua takes out his pistol and shoots the soldier who was bitten on the arm. The man was barely conscious. It was a quick death. He can tell who else got bitten right away, a soldier who's eyes are wide and scared, holding his hand that is bleeding. He opens his mouth to beg but Killua is quicker. He shoots him quick and then he's dead. No more pain. The last three he'll have to strip search. One of them is passed out, another has a broken leg, and another one looks like he just shut off.

Killua is a bit surprised when Gon starts to help him get the soldiers undressed. He didn't even have to ask. Gon is already on it, getting the unconscious guy undressed before moving onto the others who need the help. Killua looks down at the three bare men, looking for any cuts, any bites. There is nothing. Gon saved three men.

"They're clean. Gon, take off your uniform." Killua keeps his expression blank as he turns his attention on Gon. The young soldier doesn't' show any fear or concern about getting naked in front of the captain. He quickly takes off his uniform, it taking awhile for him to unbutton his buttons and getting his pants off. He keeps his boxers on which is fine. There shouldn't be anything there. Killua stares at Gon's face before his eyes look over his body.

Gon is in very good shape is the first thought that goes through Killua's mind. The young soldier has broad shoulders, a toned chest and chiseled abs. Gon has worked hard on his body that is for sure. Killua's eyes slide down lower, taking in the dip of his waist and the slight curve of his hip. His thighs are muscular and strong. Killua feels a bit warm looking at the other soldier. He's never seen someone so tan. Is it natural? Or is it from being out in the sun for too long-

"Do you see something?" Gon blinks as he looks down at himself only to look back up at Killua. The captain flushes, tensing slightly when he realizes he was just staring at Gon's body. He completely forgot why he was staring, he was just staring, taking it all in.

"Uh no. Turn around." Killua coughs into his hand, getting himself composed. Gon smiles and turns around. Damn his back is rippled but what has got him feeling kind of hot under his uniform is that ass. It looks so smooth and soft under Gon's boxers and Killua finds he has the strange urge to touch it. "A-Alright you're good. You can get dressed now."

"Yes! I beat the first test!" Gon cheers, jumping up and down, Killua finds that his eyes follow his junk through his boxers that is just bouncing. Killua looks up quickly and rubs his head.

"Don't just start hoping around! Get dressed." Killua orders.

"Got it captain." Gon salutes, giving a little wink and a chuckle. Killua's disturbed at his thoughts of Gon being cute. Killua turns his back to Gon as he gets dressed, hearing the doors on the other side open. Killua gets into a stance, arms behind his back, his face stone.

"Captain Killua, how did you make out this time?" A man walks in with his scarred face. Killua knows he's not in the chain of command but this guy takes all the information to his brother.

"Four soldiers have survived. One has a broken leg, the other seems broken but should be able to be aroused." Killua speaks motor toned watching as this man writes some things down.

"We'll get some men in here to get them and take them to the privates' area." The man looks over at the two soldiers who are in the beds. "How many rounds did you fire?" He speaks to the one with the broken leg.

"T-Ten."

"And you?"

The other soldier doesn't respond.

"I saw him fire once." Gon speaks up for him, Killua doesn't turn around to look at him but his ears picked up on his voice quick.

"How many rounds did you fire?"

"30. All my ammo." Gon says with this bright smile like that's something good. Killua's eyes widen, his expression changing.

That's bad. That's really bad. The less ammunition used the better. They're limited in this world and for his first test to use all of his ammo isn't going to look good for him. He can already see this other man's face scrunching up.

"It was bad out there sir." Killua cuts him off before he can say anything to Gon. He knew what he was about to say. He was going to kick him out of the military. He was going to make him leave.

"Bad enough to use that many bullets? How many did you use captain?" the man looks at Killua. The zoldcyk's face doesn't change.

"20 rounds." Killua lies. The man's eyes widen and he looks stunned.

"IT must have been hell out there for you to use that many captain!...alright. I'll let this slide. But next time, if it gets too bad, run like hell if you can. Of course we don't want to lose you captain. But the private can be sacrificed."

Killua nods his head. There's a twisting in his stomach though. They talk about Gon like he isn't right here. Gon doesn't say anything though.

"I'll get the others to get these rookies in. Good work captain." The man salutes him. Killua returns the gesture, watching him leave. Killua turns on Gon, glaring daggers, getting Gon to tense.  
"30 round? Are you serious? What the hell were you doing out there?" Killua marches over, grabbing Gon by the ear and pulling. "Didn't they teach you anything before you came out here?"

"Ouch! Yeah I know we're not suppose to use a lot of bullets but people were dying! The zombies were ripping them a part and I couldn't just let that happen-"

"You let it happen. You can't save everyone. You could have gotten yourself kicked out just now! You were just talking about being a general weren't you?"

"Yeah but Killua you also used a lot of bullets." Gon points out.

"Idiot I didn't use all those bullets. I lied to cover your ass up." Killua growls, crossing his arms. "I only used six."

"Really?! That's amazing." Gon's eyes light up as he moves so he's in front of Killua. "You lied for me." Killua's chest feels tight when Gon smiles, those amber eyes soften. "Thank you Killua."

"Don't expect me to do it again." Killua grumbles. "Take care of yourself Gon. Worrying about others will just get you killed." Killua pushes pass Gon, walking towards the doors. "You wait with the others. They will get you cleaned up and explain what the next steps are-"

"Will I see you again?" Gon's voice sounds different. A bit quieter.

Killua stops walking. He licks his lips. They shouldn't see each other again. They might if they have a mission together or something but he's not sure if they will- Yet Killua finds himself nodding his head. Before he walks through those doors, his heart beating faster as as he can just picture Gon's face right now.

Bright and those lips ever smiling.

* * *

 **Third idea! So you guys let me know which story you want me to continue. I'll be looking at how many reviews and fav, and followers each story gets. If two stories are very close together, like a tie, I might end up writing two of these stories. It depends on how much love I get for a story. Thank you for your support! I'm going to be working on posting a chapter for Guard dog. While i'm doing that, i'll be watching the reviews for these three stories. You can also PM your choice in the story you want if you want to tell me that way**

 **Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

" A couple of our farms have been compromised. We must go into the valley and protect our farmers. We have to make a stronger, better barrier. Without our farmers, we have no food! So we have decided to send out teams Gold and Silver. Gold will make the barrier while Silver will head into the farms and kill all the dead that have broken into the farmer's area. This is-"

Killua yawns, covering his mouth with his hand, his eyes half lidded from his boredom. He's been standing here, straight as a statue for an hour with this guy talking about everything he already knows. He's the captain to team Silver! Why does he have to sit through this? He could be in his lodgings, going over his plan once again. They give him the shit job of going into the farmer grounds, knowing they're going to have high causalities.

Team Silver has the hard job and he's not even sure how many men he's going to get from the new recruits. He needs to go over everything with them and start the simulation. It's like they're sending them out to their deaths. And they probably are but if Killua is going to complete the mission, he needs as many arms as he can.

"Killua!" Killua blinks at that voice and someone calling him by just Killua. His heart starts to beat faster, and he feels a hope in him that he's been trying to ignore. It's been a couple of weeks sense he's heard that voice but how could he forget? He did say they would meet again didn't he? Even though he didn't know for sure and all this time, he's been having trouble getting Gon out of his head.

Killua looks over, his eyes lighting up when it's Gon. The young solider is weaving his way through people to get to Killua, the large crowd is nothing for his enthusiasm, those amber eyes bright and locked on Killua with that huge smile on his face that never seems to dull. "Captain! Its me! " Gon waves his arms all around and Killua can't help to chuckle. _This guy._

"Gon!" Killua grins and it feels natural on his face when Gon finally gets to him, that smile never falling even when he gets some strange looks from the other soldiers. It's not everyday that a solider runs up to a captain like this. It's not every day you see someone like Gon in this world either. "How did your training go?"

"It went great! I learned some new moves I would love to show you! Oh! And guess what? I'm on team Silver!" Gon cheers. "I get to go out and help the farmers!"

"You're in team silver?" Killua feels excited and at the same time...there's a ting of worry. "I'm the captain of team silver so you'll be in my barracks-"

"Seriously?! Yes! This day couldn't get any better!" Gon punches his fist in the air. "I found a caterpillar today too!"

Killua blinks before he chuckles, not able to help it. His laughter rumbles his chest. "What the heck? Who gets excited about a caterpillar?"

"It was cute Killua! It was one of those fuzzy ones!" Gon explains, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You're a riot." Killua shakes his head, not believing this guy. He thought he said some weird things two weeks ago, but he's still saying them. Who gets excited about caterpillars in this kind of world? Gon is dirty from head to toe and Killua doubts he's gotten much to eat but his eyes, they're as bright as ever. It makes Killua's chest feel light.

Gon's grin grows before he holds out his arms. Killua blinks, raising his eyebrow at Gon, confused by his action. "You've gotten another metal captain!" Gon beams, gawking at him, getting closer. Killua just realizing that Gon spreading his arms like that was a way to express his excitement.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Killua points to the new metal on his left. He's amazed Gon remembered how many he had. "I got it for a rescue mission last week. I had to go into the city and save this dumb ass who messed up his mission on bringing back a wagon of food." Killua rolls his eyes thinking about it.

"You went in alone?" Gon's eyes light up.

"Yeah..." Killua rubs his head feeling a bit nervous with how intently Gon is staring at him.

"Killua is amazing! Super cool!" Gon cheers.

"Cut it out." Killua huffs like he's irritated but his cheeks are heating up from Gon's praise, his heart doing this strange flippy thing that he doesn't like.

"Captain Killua! Is this guy causing you trouble?" Killua's smile falls and he turns with his blank expression over to the corporal that just broke into their conversation, reminding Killua of the world he lives in and what his role is.

"No, he's not." Killua narrows his eyes at the corporal who looks at Killua before looking at Gon strangely.

"Hi! My name is Gon-"Gon starts to introduce himself to the corporal but the man is quick to walk off, giving Gon the cold shoulder. Killua feels a flare of anger at the way the corporal was looking at Gon but he keeps his face blank as he studies Gon's reaction to this. Gon's smile doesn't fall. He just looks at Killua. That light in his eyes...Killua wonders if anything could destroy it.

"All the corporals have something up their ass." Killua grunts.

"Really? No wonder they look so constipated all the time! That must be painful." Gon's eyebrows furrow. Killua blinks before he cracks up.

"Not literally! Haven't you heard that expression before?"

"It's an expression?" Gon tilts his head.

"Yeah. Where are you from?" Killua can't help to question, raising his eyebrow when Gon smiles even brighter.

"I'm from Whale island!" Killua's eyes widen and his heart slows down.

"...Whale island?...but that's..." Killua's eyebrows furrow, something sour tasting in his mouth when he sees Gon's amber orbs dull slightly.

"Yeah." Gon's smile falls and it make Killua feel bad, his stomach twisting. He shouldn't have asked. "It's where the outbreak started."

"I thought everyone died on that island or at least everyone was infected." Killua has to wonder if Gon is like him. Immune to the virus.

"I got out with my aunt Mito and my grand mother. We had our own row boat, we didn't get on the ship that came to get the survives." Yes. If he did, he wouldn't be here. That ship went down. The only survivor was a woman and she's the one who spread it to the people taking care of her who had no idea what they were dealing with. "We made it to another rescue boat who took us to Yorknew."

"Which is where the second big out break started." Killua can't believe this guy's luck. But something is bothering him. Gon hasn't said anything about this Mito or grandmother till now...Did they make it? Killua feels worried and he doesn't understand. In this world, people lose family all the time. It's a part of life but...he doesn't want Gon having that life.

"Yup! But we were leaving when it was starting up. We stayed with a group of people in this city...I forget the name. We hid out in the forest. I liked it there."

"...Is your aunt and grandmother in the barrier cities?" Killua can't help to ask. Gon's eyes flash but he smiles gently, it's so soft that Killua feels something ache inside him.

"Yeah they are. Just by the boarder." Killua relaxes. They're alive. There's no way Gon could be so happy if he lost his family. There's no way that light would still be there.

"That's good. You're amazing yourself Gon, making it all this way from Whale island. That's insane." Killua grins, patting Gon on the shoulder, finding he leaves his hand there a little longer than he should. Gon beams at him, those amber eyes getting bright.

"It wasn't really me. Mito helped me all the way." Gon rubs the back of his head.

"Did Mito teach you how to shoot too?"

"No, I learned by myself."

"Cool." Killua feels like he should compliment Gon, the other male has being doing a lot of that to him. Gon is pretty cool. Killua was trained since he was young to hold a gun. He was the son of mafia family after all. He was trained to kill when he was young. He'd never thought that his training and position would make him a captain in the military. He didn't think the rest of the world would depend on the mafia for survival but it's happened. "I was taught how to use a gun. You're a pretty good shot to have started off by yourself."

"Yeah?" Gon grins, those amber eyes lighting up.

"Hey private! Stop bothering the Captain and line up!" A large man yells over at Gon.

"Coming Sargent!" Gon salutes before he smiles over at Killua. "Bye Killua! I'll see you later! Team silver!" Gon jumps up in the air before he runs over the Sargent, his book bag bouncing everywhere. Killua waves after him, his blue eyes watching Gon leave. Already he's feeling bored without the other male next to him.

Gon certainly wasn't bothering him. He's getting tired of these lesser men saying that.

* * *

Killua stands in the conference room, watching as his men walk into the room one by one, their faces strict, pale. He notices a couple of them as being the new recruits and when Gon walks into the room, Killua can't help to notice how his heart lightens and beats faster. Gon is the brightest one in the room, his face unscathed. All his men salute, Gon being one of them, his smile getting larger.

"...Um sir?" One of his men speak up, getting Killua to blink and realize he was just staring at Gon.

"Right. Lets get started." Killua coughs into his hand, making sure his face doesn't heat up, or at least trying to as he turns his back to his men and points to the board that he's already drawn on. "This is our battle plan. We're going to be entering the Valley by the back roads here." Killua circles the area on the map he drew. "Team Gold will be spread along here." Killua places dots all around the border. "Our job is to protect team Gold at all costs and to kill all the dead in the valley-"

"T-That's suicide!" Killua stops and turns to look at one of the new recruits. Killua recognizes him. He's that guy that Gon saved two weeks ago. He's pale, trembling, his lips quirking. "That place has to be crawling with the dead by now! And with all the animals there, they've been infected too!-"

"So what do you suggest?" Killua turns his dark expression on this man, locking eyes with him.

"N-Not doing it!" He screams. He looks close to breaking down.

"Okay. Lets say we don't do it. Let say we just let all the farmers get infected. We'll be safe for a bit but then we won't have food. We'll all starve to death. Do you want that private?"

"Why am I still here?! Why did I get assigned to this team?! I blame you!" This man suddenly turns on Gon, grabbing him by the shirt, shaking him roughly. "Why the fuck did you save me? Huh? So I can live for a couple more weeks? So I can stress about the way I'm going to die?"

"I couldn't leave you. You looked so scared-"

"Do I look scared now? Huh? Everything is fucked! You think you're some kind of hero? Is that why you saved me? You're no hero! We're all going to die! What's with you? Smiling and humming around like this is some fucking game! You find this fun? Do you enjoy this?!" The man is shaking Gon around, spiting in his face. Gon is frowning deeply, his eyebrows furrowed at the man's words.

"We're not going to all die if we keep fighting! I wasn't trying to be a hero, I just wanted to help you so I did. Calm down, just listen to Killua. He has a good plan. If you're scared, stay by me-" Gon offers, his voice so nice, those amber eyes earnest. He's trying to calm this man down, even when this man is shaking at him and yelling in his face.

"A good plan?! You're insane. You're delusional!-" Killua is getting tired of seeing this guy shake Gon.

Killua pulls out his pistol, cocking it. The man tenses, glancing over at Killua who is aiming right for his head.

"Gon saved your life and this is how you treat him? He didn't have to spare your life but if you are so worried about stressing over the way you're going to die, let me destroy that stress for you by telling you you're going to die right here, by this pistol, by my hand." Killua's eyes narrow, his voice getting lower in his threat.

"N-No please!" The man is sobbing, letting go of Gon to fall to his knees. He's a shaking mess.

"Killua!" Gon frowns over at Killua. Only then does the captain stand down, putting the gun back on his waist.

"Tsk. You yell at the man that saved your life for what he did for you, yet you don't want to die. What do you want? To be alive or dead? Make up your mind and if you want to live, then fight and stop bitching." Killua turns back to his plan, his back straight and shoulders tense. His jaw set. He still feels his heart beating a bit faster. He didn't like how that man was handling Gon. He doesn't deserve that. Also he's a bit pissed Gon had to see that side of him. Killua was going to kill him. There's no tolerance here. They can't have people like that guy freaking out. He's the kind of guy that will end up shooting his own team and Killua is not going to let this guy shoot Gon.

Killua explains the plan slowly again, noticing how tense the room is, that man is still sobbing. He knows his men are waiting for him to shoot him and maybe he should but...Gon's amber eyes flash through his mind. He knows Gon wouldn't like it. It would upset him. Killua doesn't know why, but he doesn't want to upset Gon.

"We'll be splitting off in groups. Fire if you have to but try to save as much ammo as you can. Once you run out, that's it. Get creative." Killua turns around after he's explained everything. Everyone looks pale , that is, except Gon. He's surprised to see Gon staring at him intently, he was listening closely.

"I get it. Why we're going in from the back. In the field there we'll be able to see the dead clearly." Gon smiles, Killua blinking. "I think we can get by using axes! They work really well and they don't make noise!"

"Axes could work." Killua nods his head, enjoying someone actually contributing to this.

"You want us to fight close combat?" Another soldier speaks up. "Captain I don't think you should take advice from-"

"Are you trying to tell me what to do private?" Killua's eyes darken, getting them to tense. "The use of axes is a good idea. It will save ammo."

"A bite, a scratch we're dead!-"

"If you waste too much ammo and run out, you're dead too. The ax is an extra weapon. Stop being a bunch of babies." Killua snarls. Even his strongest soldiers are looking pale right now. Killua can't blame them but they need to be brave or they'll all die because of their fear. Killua glances over at Gon, those amber eyes haven't changed. There's a fire of determination. Killua relaxes at seeing that look. "You'll all be getting an ax. We've been using too much ammo recently. We need this."

Everyone is silent, except for that one guy who is still sobbing on the ground.

"You're all dismissed to your barracks. We'll train at 0500 tomorrow. Get some rest." Killua straightens himself out. They all salute to him and leave quickly. Gon stays behind, looking at the man who's still sobbing.

"Hey let's go back to the barracks." Gon tries, getting eye level to the man by couching down. The sobbing man doesn't say anything to him. He quickly runs out without him, leaving Gon staring after him.

"Don't let him bother you Gon. He's crazed." Killua shakes his head, watching Gon stand up and give Killua a half smile.

"I feel sort of bad. I never really considered if he wanted to die. I just wanted to save anyone I could."

"He doesn't want to die. He's a coward. Pay him no mind." Killua watches Gon for a moment who is smiling at him brightly. Killua's mouth gets dry when he realizes they're in this room alone. He doesn't know why he's starting to feel nervous.

"Hey Killua, do you want to go swimming with me? There's a small muddy lake in the back of the barracks." Gon smiles.

"We have to get up at 0500." Killua grunts even though he's gone days without sleeping. It's Gon he's worried about.

"It'll be fine! I'm not tired! I want to swim with Killua." Gon smiles. Killua's eyes light up at hearing that. He does have some paper work to do but...

"Yeah. Sure." Killua shrugs his shoulders, his blue eyes glancing away from Gon who's eyes become too bright.

Fuck paper work.

* * *

 **Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Run faster! I want those knees up high!" Killua growls, shouting at his troops as they run around the track. They're all looking tired, eyes barely open. Killua's eyes widen when Gon past all the troops, running quickly the laps, grinning. Killua can't help his smile at seeing this.

Gon is unbelievable. He still has all this energy even when he didn't get much sleep at all. Killua would know. He swam with Gon for a couple of hours. He'd never had that much fun in...gosh, he doesn't even know. Gon's smile was so bright and they were swimming and they even ended up wrestling a bit. Killua completely forgot about his paper work and his training session tomorrow. Gon makes him forget a lot of things.

"Hey! Keep your eyes forward!" Killua snarls when he notices that one of the troops is looking at him. He got caught openly staring at Gon again. It's hard not to watch Gon. He's like a big ball of sunlight, and the expressions he makes…

Killua's eyes narrow when he sees that one guy that was shaking Gon yesterday start to lag behind. He is barely lifting his knees and his eyes are closed.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? This isn't nap time, private! Keep your fucking eyes open and run! Do you want to be dead? The dead are fast, if you can't be fast, you're going to be eaten." Killua snaps at this man when he runs past him.

His eyes open in alarm but he doesn't move much faster. He just looks likes he's about to cry again. Ugh. Killua feels his fingers twitch and he starts to move towards his gun. This guy would be better off dead-

"You can do it!" Killua stops when Gon suddenly stops running his full speed to jog next to that guy. He smiles gently, those amber eyes so bright.

"Killua's right! We have to be faster than the dead!"

Killua pulls his hand away from his gun. He can't shoot him now. Not when Gon has so much faith in this guy. He's helping him along. The guy doesn't' yell at him like he was yesterday, he just slowly starts to pick up the pace, listening to Gon's encouragements.

Gon is a good private. He cares about others. He helps his teammates out. He's never mean to anyone, and accepts everyone with open arms. When Killua sees him, it's hard to believe that they're barely surviving. It's hard to believe that the world is overrun with the dead. Gon makes everything seem brighter.

"Captain Killua." Killua blinks out of his thoughts, turning an indifferent expression towards this man that's just addressed him.

"What do you want?"

"The captain of the gold team wants to talk to you, sir." This man salutes him. Killua stiffens. What does my brother want?

"Fine." Killua turns his attention on his troops that are still running. "I'll be back in a minute. You all keep running and once you've reached 10 laps, do push ups till' I return. You better not slack, if you do, you'll just pay for it with your lives in battle." Killua glances at Gon who looks over at him. Those amber eyes are curious but he nods his head, smiling brightly as he waves at him. Killua feels himself flush and he turns quickly.

"This better be good." Killua growls as he marches away, following this man that's leading him to where his brother is. Killua walks into this tent, his posture straight as he locks eyes with those empty black ones. "What do you want, Illumi?"

"We need to discuss our battle plan, Kil." Illumi watches him closely, his expression never changes.

"You're a ray of sunshine like always, Killua." Killua's eyebrow twitches when he spots Hisoka next to his brother. Those yellow eyes gleam with mischief.

"What's he doing here?" Killua narrows his eyes at the two.

"How rude! I'm second in command on the gold team." Hisoka puts a hand on his chest in mock offense. "Besides, I wanted to ask you if the rumors were true~" He purrs.

"What rumors?" Killua raise his eyebrow.

"Pay him no mind." Illumi waves his hand. " Now, Kil, I've composed this plan that will work out for us-" Illumi opens up this piece of paper on the table-

"I've gotten my own battle plan. I can discuss my battle plan with you, Illumi, but I'm not following your command-"

"I've heard that team silver has gotten some really cute recruits." Hisoka suddenly chimes, getting Killua to look at him, his muscles stiffening.

"Where did you hear something like that?" Gon's bright smile flashes through Killua's mind, making his stomach get that fluttery feeling.

"From some captains and sergeants." Hisoka's eyebrow raises when Killua looks at him in surprise.

"They were all talking about this one recruit at the pub. I couldn't help but overhear. They just kept saying he has a really good face, and a nice body too. They seemed so excited. I want to see him and get excited too~"

His troops were talking about Gon? That's the only person it could be. He's the only person who's cute. He's the one with a handsome face and his body... Killua remembers how he couldn't help but stare when Gon took off his shirt, showing off that toned chest and tight abs. Gon is fit. Killua feels himself become hotter, this unpleasant feeling making him feel restless.

"Hisoka, stop bothering us with this." Illumi points at the paper, tapping it to get Killua's attention.

"This is what's important Kil. Go with my plan-"

"We're not in the mafia anymore. I make my own plans. Team silver is mine to command." Killua glares at his brother before he turns and walks out of the tent. He doesn't go back when hears Illumi calling for him. He's not going to follow his orders. Illumi isn't going to tell him how to run his troops. He's tired of him breathing down his neck.

Killua is in a mood, anyway. What Hisoka said really got under his skin. He's not sure why, he just doesn't like the idea of the other captains and sergeants looking at Gon like that-

Killua's heart beats faster when he sees Gon is not doing push ups like he told him too. He's talking to this guy who's taller than him and he's wearing a bird on his jacket. He's a captain. This captain is leaning closer to talk to Gon than he needs to, whispering something to him. Gon looks confused.

"What are you doing?" Killua walks up to the two stealthily. His eyes narrow when the captain tenses and looks back at Killua. Gon tenses himself and starts to shake his hands.

"Ah! Killua! I was doing the push ups but then this captain asked for me to stop. He said he had some business for me-" Gon frowns, those amber eyes looking guilty.

"What business do you have with my private?" Killua turns his dark eyes on this man, seeing him swallow.

"It's nothing of concern now. I'll leave you to your work. I'll talk to you later, Gon." This man gives Gon this smile before he walks off quickly. Killua's fingers twitch and he has to fight the urge to just shoot this bastard in the back.

"Okay, bye!" Gon waves happily. He tenses when Killua glares at him, those amber eyes averting. " Killua, I'm-"

"What was he saying to you?' Killua asks, not able to help himself. He feels uneasy. Very uneasy. His other troops are just staring at him, they've all stopped their push ups. He turns his head towards them, his eyes dark. "Do 100 sit ups." And they start them without complaint. They know better.

"Nothing, really. He told me that he need my help in his cabin. I told him I had to train for the upcoming mission, but then he said that he was higher up than me and I had to listen or I'd be kicked out of the army-" Gon frowns slightly.

"Gon." Killua can't hide the blood lust from his voice. Gon locks eyes with him, those innocent amber orbs make the anger in Killua build. "I'm your captain. You just listen to me. Next time anyone comes to you and asks something of you, tell them they have to talk to me first. That man was lying to you. He has no authority to come over here and tell my troops what to do."

"I knew I should have just told him that I need to get back to my push ups. The guy was really persistent though..."Gon fiddles with his fingers, Killua feels his expression soften.

"I'm not angry at you." The words come out easily, Gon looking at him with his eyes lighting up back.

"I'm just angry at that guy."

"I'm glad you're not angry at me-"

"Hey! Why isn't Gon doing sit ups!" One of the troops yells out in frustration, breaking whatever mood was between Gon and Killua.

"Are you questioning me, private?" Killua's eyes get dark as he glares at the troop. He swallows and shakes his head quickly. "That's what I thought."

"I should get back to exercising! I'll just listen to you next time Killua." Gon smiles at him, that bright smile that gets Killua's heart to flutter. He watches as Gon gets on the floor and starts doing his curl ups.

Killua turns his gaze off of him, looking around for that one captain. He doesn't see him around. He can't believe that guy. He was trying to use his power to take advantage of Gon. Killua feels a rage in him that surprises himself.

He feels so...pissed off. Killua grips his fists. Not only was that captain stepping on his ground but...he was trying to do nasty things with Gon.

Killua is going to have a little talk with that captain once all this training is over.

* * *

"Strike!" Killua shouts, watching as all his troops swing the ax right into the wooden dummy. " You have to be faster!" Killua snaps at one of the troops who barely swung it. He tenses up and swings faster next time. "If you don't swing fast enough, the dead will have its teeth on you before you can do anything!"

Killua glances over at Gon who is swinging the axe with no problems, his eyes lighting up when he cuts deep into the dummy. Killua finds himself wanting to smile so he turns his gaze on some of the other troop members who need his attention. "Fight like you want to kill them! Swing like your life depended on it!"

He narrows his eyes at that one guy who is just not hitting the X on the neck, he's missing and hitting the side. This guy has only been trouble since Gon has saved him. Some of his troops look over at him, and they're waiting for him to kill this guy. He probably would have already if it wasn't for Gon. It doesn't matter. This guy will end up dying during the mission.

"Hit the neck! What is that weak swing going to do? They can live without limbs. I've seen one of the dead crawl with nothing but its top half! Do you want to die?" Killua growls in this man's face. He takes a deep breath in through his nose. "Keep half assing this. You'll end up as their meal."

"G-Geez! Do you have to say shit like that?" He trembles, his eyes shaking as he looks at the dummy. "I already don't want to do this-" He starts to whine again. Killua really just wants to knock his head off of his shoulders, he can feel his irritation peak- He hears a loud thump.

He looks over, his eyes dark expecting to see one of the slackers with their axes on the ground- that look leave when he sees it's Gon who just dropped his ax. Those amber eyes are bright as he beams at the small caterpillar that is crawling on his dummy. All the troops are looking at Gon like he's crazy, their faces pale, and they keep to their own dummy when Killua's lip goes in a tight line; and he walks over to Gon, his arms behind his back, his eyes narrowed.

If it was anyone else, Killua is sure he would have smacked them and spit in their face. He would be yelling at them about how stupid they are. But this is Gon. That anger he felt is gone as soon as he saw it was him. His troops are looking at him though. He can't discipline everyone else and act like Gon isn't doing anything wrong.

"Gon." Killua puts on that stern voice, Gon turns around totally unaware, his amber eyes so bright.

"Look Killua! It's a fuzzy caterpillar! There must be a lot out during this time of year!" Gon giggles as he picks the caterpillar and lets it crawl on his finger. Killua's stern look starts to fall, his heart beating faster but when his troops look at him, he puts on that angry face again.

"Gon what are you suppose to be doing right now?" Killua taps his foot when Gon looks at him with confusion. His eyes wide and he puts the caterpillar down, doing a little flustered dance.

"I-I'm sorry Killua! I totally forgot! I'll get back to it." Gon grabs his ax and starts to hit the dummy, hitting the dummy right in the neck with the right amount of strength to send the dead's head falling off of their shoulders.

"You can't just forget, Gon. What if we were in battle? Would you drop your weapon to play with a caterpillar?" Killua watches as Gon looks at him in throught .

"No..." Gon says hesitantly.

"Then you can't do it here." Killua keeps his face stern even when Gon starts biting his lip. "You'd be dead, and you'd endanger your team members." Killua keeps going on.

"Killua, are you angry with me?" Gon gives him this look. Killua feels something melt in him. He doesn't' let it show, his face scrunching up as he points over to the track.

"Gon, give me 10 laps."

Gon eyebrows furrow but he nods, gripping the ax tightly as he starts to run towards the track, Killua watching him go.

"What the hell, if I did that, I'd get 30 laps-" A troop mumbles.

"You have something you want to say? Do you want to join him?" Killua narrows his eyes at the troop that shakes his head quickly, chopping at the dummy. He's right though. Killua did go easy on Gon. He shouldn't show favoritism, but he can't deny that he's closer to Gon then the other troops. He likes Gon more than the other troops too. Killua smirks over at Gon who is running the track, those amber eyes filled with that determination. "Gon, this guy thinks you should do twenty more laps." The troop tenses and glances back at Gon.

"If he thinks so, then I'll do it!" Gon grips his fist, Killua's smirk falling slightly at the fire that's burning those eyes. Once all the troops are down with their work, they all watch Gon in awe as he runs those thirty laps, sweat pouring down his body but he does it...

Everyone is exhausted but Gon is still able to go on. Killua's eyes are alight watching him, watching how those amber eyes only burn with more determination. He's amazing.

Killua watches with widen eyes as Gon runs up to him after he's finished, breathing heavily. "All done! I won't put my ax down again. I got distracted by the cute caterpillar, sir!" Gon salutes at him.

Killua has to hold back his laughter, he never thought he'd hear something like that from one of his men. He can't hide his lips twitching up into a smile so he covers it with his hands.

"Don't let it happen again." Killua forces his voice to be strict and for his smile to fall.

"Right!" Gon gives him this look filled with that flame before he falls on his butt, breathing heavily, groaning. "Wow! That was an intense workout."

"I bet." that one guy Gon saved says, staring at him with wide eyes. "You won't have any problems running away from the dead..." He seems to be thinking.

"I won't be running away." Gon says with this smile, Killua catching how his amber eyes changed.

"You will be running away if the situation gets to be too much." Killua finds himself saying. "We've lost too many humans. We're running on to extinction here. We don't want any warrior to die during this mission. That's what we're aiming at-"

"But someone always dies." That man speaks up again, the only one who dare speak up, the one that is filled with fear. "We're going to-"He stops when he sees Killua's dark look, those blue eyes getting gazed in his blood lust. He swallows and looks down at his shaking hands.

"Does anyone else want to say something?" Killua looks around his troops, his eyes narrowed. "We've gone over the plan this morning so if someone has anything to say, say it now." Killua looks around at everyone. They all look pale. It's true, they're going to lose men. They always do. And this mission is going to be a bad one. Killua is pretty much sacrificing his men so the gold team can fix the wall. It's a dirty job but someone has to do it. Killua glances at Gon who is smiling at him, feeling a pang of anxiety but he pushes it down.

That one guy looks like he's about to cry. Killua is surprised when another troops speaks up this time. "Captain...I'm worried about it being so soon. This is a big assignment...in such a short time. I feel as if we aren't prepared."

"I understand that." Killua takes a deep breath before giving this troop a firm look. "But we don't have time. If we wait much longer, all our livestock and farmers will be affected and we will starve. You all have to fight with your all tomorrow. We will go over the plan once more in the morning, but I'll be there to direct you." Killua watches how his troops get pale once again. He's not the best at boosting his team's morale. It's something that they have to do if they want to survive.

"Those dead don't know what's going to hit them!" Gon cheers, everyone looking over at him in surprise. His amber eyes are so bright. There's no fear there. No...there's excitement. Killua licks his lips...when he looks at Gon, he can't help to think that tomorrow they're going out to play a sport or something, not fight for their lives. It's refreshing when everyone else looks so grave and depressed.

"A-Are you stupid? You must be!" That guy frowns, his eyes trembling.

"I'm not stupid! We're all strong! If we work together, we'll be able to save the farmers!" Gon doesn't get discouraged. Despite that asshole, all the other troops are looking at Gon, those dull eyes lighting up, if only slightly.

That man just glares before looking down. He bites his lip, those orbs trembling.

"Good work, today. I'll see you all at headquarters at 4 in the morning, so get your rest. You're dismissed." Killua watches as all his troops move away, starting to go back. Some are limping he worked them so hard. The stronger ones walk back normally. Killua's eyes find their way back to Gon who is getting up from off the ground, wiping his brow of sweat. Killua tenses slightly when those amber eyes lock on his and Gon smiles, waving at him.

"That was some good training Killua! I'm ready for tomorrow."Gon starts punching the air, Killua can't hide his smile this time.

"You looked pumped. I thought you'd be passed out after your punishment." Killua puts his hands on his hips. "Don't push yourself too much. You better get some rest tonight. You're going to need it."

"I'll get some sleep tonight. I'm going to take a shower. I'm sweating so bad." Gon takes off his shirt, sighing as the cool air hits his skin. Those amber eyes lock with blue, the captain finding that he was staring at this man a bit too intently. "You're not angry, are you? I really did get distracted."

"No. I'm not angry. Just don't do it again." Killua stares at Gon a moment. He really should get going…

"You want to take a swim with me again Killua? That was a lot of fun yesterday." He beams, Killua's heart doing that strange thing.

Swimming sounds good... "I can't today. I have some business to take care of but...yeah, it was fun." Killua finds his face flushing. "We'll do it some other time. After this big mission is out of the way." Killua waves Gon off, starting to walk away.

"Sounds good to me!" Killua's eyes widen when Gon runs past him. He grins back at him, those amber eyes bright like the sun. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Killua watches that ball of light run off.

"He must have limitless energy." Killua smiles to himself, his chest feeling warm. He blinks when he catches that he was just watching him leave, so he quickly turns and walks away.

His expression gets dark when he thinks of what business he has to take care of. He's going to visit a certain captain and give him a little piece of his mind. He had no right to come and try to take one of his troops away during training.

When he gets to the captain's tent, he just walks right in. "I told you guys I wanted to be left alone-"

The man starts, sitting at his table, writing something. Killua has the urge to just walk over to him and snap his neck. He's been taking out his blood lust on the dead but sometimes, he just really wants to get rid of some of these annoying guys.

"I'll leave you alone after I've said my piece." Killua smirks at how this man gets up quickly, his eyes wide in fear when he sees who it is.

"C-Captain Killua, I didn't think i'd make you that angry that you would come seek me out-" This guy starts, putting his hands up in defense.

"You tried to take one of my troops away from training. Also, he told me that he was saying you needed help in your tent? I'm sure you were trying to use your power to have a little fun with him, weren't you?" Killua's eyes narrow, a smirk on his lips when he sees this captain start to sweat. That smirk hiding his increasing anger.

"Forgive me for trying to take him during training. But you have to understand sir, it's been awhile since we've had a break. I'm becoming very frustrated and...life's getting harder here. There are no women around here and that troop's eyes..."

This captain licks his lips, Killua's eyes narrowing at him. "I was getting desperate." The captain says quickly, those eyes getting fearful when he sees the expression on Killua's face.

"Haven't you been feeling it?'

"Feeling what?" Killua raises his eyebrow, taking a step forward.

"This sexual frustration? It's becoming unbearable, and I know i'm not the only one. Men have needs and those needs are not being met."

The captain locks eyes with Killua whose eyes are dark.

"You are not to go to my troops to try to relieve yourself." Killua thinks about Gon's bright smile."

"You stay away from them."

"You can't tell me that you're not feeling this? Some of the men are being driven mad." The captain presses, walking closer. Killua doesn't back down, his eyes watching him carefully.

"I guess I just have more self control than you-"

"I'm sure you're troops are feeling it as well-"

"What do you want?" Killua cross his arms.

"Just one night with that man with the amber eyes and I'll-" Killua feels that anger spike but he hides it with his sweet smile. The captain stops talking.

"You're not going to touch him with your filthy hands." Killua takes a step closer, this man takes a step back.

"T-Then let us go to the brothel." he blurts out. Killua stops walking. He thinks about it before he narrows his eyes at this guy.

"I'll think about it." Killua moves quickly, kicking this guy in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. He trembles in the corner, those eyes showing fear of him and for good reason. Killua smirks at he leans closer. "Try to use your power on my troops once more and I'll cut off your hands so you wouldn't even be able to relieve yourself of this 'sexual frustration.'."

The guy swallows, and the smell of urine is prevalent. Killua wrinkles his nose but he backs off. He turns around and leaves without a sound. His face scrunches up, his blood lust leaking out. If he wasn't a captain, he would have killed him. He only held back because they need all the men they can get.

What was that guy talking about? Sexual frustration?... Killua thinks about it moment. When he thinks about it, it has been a while since he's let his men run wild. They've been so busy trying to keep their race from extinction. Maybe this sexual frustration is a big issue? He heard his father talking about it once. Because of the loss of women and with the humans numbers dropping, the urge to have sex is even greater than before. The need to produce offspring is at an all time high.

Maybe he should take his troops to the brothel. They can have some fun, drink some beer and enjoy the women. They'll also get more women pregnant, the more pregnant women, the better.

Getting pregnant has become something like fashion to the women who are left. The more children a woman has, the more power and money she gets. It's the government's way of making sure more humans are being born to accommodate all the humans that are getting eaten by the dead.

Killua thinks of Gon, and he wonders if he's been feeling this sexual frustration? He wonders if Gon has some children already. Killua has been to the brothels but he's never slept with the women there, usually he would just keep to himself and drink some beer. Those women just bother him...Killua has been fine with his own hand. He wonders if Gon will be happy to hear they're going to go to the brothel…

Killua goes back to his tent to work on his paperwork. He tries not to think about it. He has to focus on this mission first. That in itself brings it's own anxieties but when ever he closes his eyes, all he sees is those amber eyes.

Maybe Gon won't be in the mood. Maybe he'll drink with him instead. That would be a nice change, to have a partner to chat with-

Killua shakes his head and focus on his paperwork. He really needs to get this done this time.

* * *

 **Thanks to my beta reader! and thank you for all your support. I really don't know when this will be updated next. I'm juggling alot of different stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

"...Let us recap." Killua stands in front of both Team Silver and Team Gold. He doesn't know what's sadder, this little old shack they found near the farmer's area that still has rotten food on the table from where the inhabitants probably left it to run for their lives, or the fact that both Team Silver and Team Gold can fit in this little shack. Scratch that, he knows what's sadder. It's the number of troops they have. They should have more numbers. This isn't enough.

In the back of Killua's mind he knows this. He knows that most of them are going to die, if not all. At least on his team. They have the harder job after all. Killua finds those amber eyes that are staring at him so brightly. There's no fear, and his eyes aren't dull with fatigue. He's like a light in the deepest darkness and he seems to shine on Killua the most.

" The barrier has been broken here." Killua points to the map. "And here. My team will go in through this broken point and deal with the dead."

"While they are dealing with the dead, my team will get to work on repairing the barrier." Illumi's empty eyes look over his troops. They nod obediently. They wouldn't want to go against Illumi, that is for sure.

"Once the barrier is fixed, we move to the next area. Our job is to kill all the dead and to protect Team Gold." Killua watches a few of his troops swallow. One of them is holding a rosary, his eyes closed tightly. "Once this is done we would have saved the farmers and have saved our food supply." This doesn't seem to perk any of his troops up. Theres bags under their eyes, and this distance to their expression like they've seen some shit. And they have. They all have.

Some of them have that empty look like there's nothing of them left while others can't seem to stop the chattering of their teeth.

"We can do it guys! If we stick together and follow Killua's plan, we'll have the dead wishing they were...well dead!" Gon cheers in, the only who is really living in this group. The complete faith in his plan makes something tighten in him. Killua hopes that this experience doesn't break him...

He hopes it doesn't kill him either.

Killua has to back track when he starts thinking like that. As the captain, he knows that he's going to lose troops. Each one has died so that others may live. That's how they've survived the dead but when he starts to worry about losing a certain troop member...He knows that's a red flag.

But it's hard not worry about Gon. It would be a big lost to Him- A big lost to all of the troops and it would lower moral.

Gon's cheeriness gets a few to look at him, he gets some to even perk up, if just a tiny bit. The gold Team members are all staring at Gon like he's a foreign object.

"Also, one more announcement." Killua speaks just to get everyone's eyes off Gon. Killua was starting to feel uncomfortable with how some were staring Gon down without any shame. "After this battle all my troops will be permitted to go to the brothel. You will be able to help yourself to alcohol, food, and women."

Now that perked up his men. All the chattering and pale faces become flushed and wide eyed.

"Oh hell yeah." One of his men mumbles and this gets him a grin from another and a high five from yet another. Team Silver becomes alive once more with chatting and the men making suggestive gestures of just what they're going to do at the brothel.

When Killua looks at Gon, he's not sure he likes how the man's cheeks seem to have more color. There's also one troop that keeps elbowing Gon and he's not sure what the hell he's saying-

"My troops will also have this treat." Illumi adds when Team Gold seemed to be getting restless. They break out into cheers but they are silenced quickly when Illumi gives them this look that could turn Medusa into stone.

The troops settle down and get quiet. Killua had done his job. They look more willing now. Though Killua thinks it's kind of funny that all these men are happy about the brothel...when most of them won't even make it past this battle.

Killua has always had a dark sense of humor.

"Now remember, try not to use your gun unless it's a last resort. We want to be as quiet as possible. You all have your ax and knifes. Use them." Killua gives everyone a firm look over. "You all know the plan. You know what your job is."

"If you don't do your job and die, no one will be there to mourn your death." Illumi adds in with that empty voice of his. "I must say that 50 percent of you are most likely to die. So don't be that 50 percent." With those gracious words of encouragement, Illumi gives his sign that he's ready to go out.

Killua will keep his choice words to himself about how Illumi just ruined the mood, even if his words are true. "Alright lets move out." Killua keeps himself from looking at Gon too much. He's been stealing glances, trying to see Gon's reactions and also, secretly, making sure that Gon doesn't look afraid or worried or empty like the rest.

He's the same old Gon. Killua isn't sure he's happy about that or not. He has no idea what's going to happen once they get into the farmer's area. So Killua doesn't think about it. It's always been that he just had to worry about himself and hope that his men had enough sense to save themselves as well.

The only problem is Gon is always, _always_ trying to save more then just himself. That puts him in danger and can off set the other members...

Not to mention that the man Gon has saved has been a pain in his ass ever since. Killua hopes he dies during this battle but He has a feeling that Gon would try to save him again...Killua feels that uneasiness once more.

He needs to get his head in the game.

Killua leads his men out of the shack and towards the hole in the barrier. The barrier consists of thick wood. For their to be a hole that would have meant that a very strong dead being broke through it. Possibly a animal that got infected. Or even worse it could have been a human with a weapon. Humans go crazy and they try to take everyone with them.

Killua doesn't know how they're going to make the barrier even stronger but he doesn't care. That's Team Gold's deal. He's only worried about what his men have to do. And it's a shit ton of work.

Killua creeps through the barrier first, looking about the field. He spots a few of the dead just staring up into the sun, their eyes runny from rot and the heat. Since they're so close to the hole, Killua stealthy moves behind one of them, using his knife, he jabs it into the side of one of their temples. A troop that was behind him doing the same to the other one.

They move deeper into the field, Killua singling it's good for all of his troops to come in. Before Team Gold can even set foot in they have to kill all the dead around the barrier and make it safe.

So far they have gotten lucky. The dead are spread out from each other and don't seem to be aware of them at all. They look around with their dull eyes like they're lost. Killua kills another one. He turns to see how his troops are doing.

Gon has just stabbed one of the dead in the temple like Killua taught him. He lays the dead down gently as if handling something fragile. Gon must feel him staring because he looks up at him. He gives him a silent grin and a thumbs up. Killua feels his lips pulling in a grin of his own and he nods his head.

Everything is going so well. It's more unsettling than if it was going bad. It's too easy.

They're able to kill off the few dead that are around this barrier. Killua stands up fully and looks around. "I think it's clear." He says this loudly. It's a test.

The dead don't have much brains but they do have ears and they have eyes. They flock to any sound and will attack anything that moves quickly. That is why his troops know to be quiet and to move slowly, crouch down and be as small as possible. They are dumb but their eyes work. They can see and hear, very much so like any person that is alive.

Killua waits for the groan of those cursed zombies but he hears nothing. It's silent.

"Looks like we cleared them out!" Gon cheers, standing up himself.

"Don't be too loud now." That man Gon saved shushes him, looking around like a scared rabbit. The knife he holds is clean. He hasn't done anything.

"IF there was any of them around they would have come out by now." Killua doesn't keep the anger out of his voice. This man cowers with a whimper. "Team Gold, you can come in."

Illumi comes through the hole with his troops. He looks around, assesses the amount of bodies on the ground and the troops they still have. They haven't lost anyone yet." There wasn't many here. That can only mean they are else where."

That's what Killua was thinking. If not here, then large, _large_ groups of them must be where the farmers are hiding out...or at the other hole in the border. The battle is far from over.

"Now Killua who will you leave to guard my troops as they reinforce this side? And who will you send to escort my other troops to the other side?" Illumi locks eyes with Killua. "Since you did not want to go with my plan." He says it so simply but Killua is sure his brother is sore about it.

"I won't leave many with these troops. This area seems clear. I will leave West, Jones, and Marius."

"We will need more. The dead will surely come this way once they start their construction."

"Fine. You can have two more. Who wants to protect team gold here?" Killua isn't surprised when most of his troops raise their hands. But he is surprised that Gon isn't raising his hand at all. Killua absentmindedly picks two troops who cheer and move towards Team gold. Saying something about 'how they are not dying today'.

They may have gotten the easier job but it's no guarantee.

"Why didn't you want to do it?" Killua questions Gon.

"Because I want to fight more of the dead. I also want to stay with your group Captain." Gon beams at him. Killua hopes he has no color to his face. He wasn't expecting that last response. Though if he's honest with himself, he didn't want to be separated from Gon either. Just so he could keep an eye on him.

"Don't expect me to save you if that's why you want to be in my group." Killua states disinterestedly when some of his troops started talking.

"I don't expect you too. If I can't do my job just let me go." Gon says it so easily. They are talking about his life here. Killua is taken off guard by Gon's lack of value for his life.

"Are you suicidal?" That one guy asks, his eyebrows furrowed. It may be the first sign of concern this guy has shown towards the man who saved his life.

"No not at all! But if I'm doing my job, I'll never die. If I fail, I don't get to live."

Killua frowns deeply, wanting to ask Gon to explain more-

"Captain we are ready to go."

"Alright." Killua has to push those questions to the side for now. "Those left of Team gold follow us. We will lead you to the other barrier hole safely."

Together they travel deeper into this area. Hiding behind abandoned houses and communicating with hand signs. SO far they've killed a few more of the dead but none of them have been in large groups. Killua stops behind a water fountain before looking back at his men. They're starting to look increasingly more nervous. They know that this lack of the dead can only mean one thing. They're all bunched together in a large group somewhere.

Killua's eyes fall on Gon to see how he's holding up. He feels his mouth go dry when he doesn't see Gon. He's not in the formation. Killua's mind freezes. He searches the troops once more to see if he over looked him but he didn't. He's not there.

Killua has to bite his tongue, he almost shouted his name. Killua makes the signal for everyone to stop and he stands up, looking around, trying not to look as frantic as he really is. Where did they lose him? He was just there! Did one of the dead grab him and drag him off? Wouldn't Gon have made some noise?

" _If I can't do my job then...let me go."_

Dread grips him and his heart feels too big for his chest-

Killua spots Gon across the street. The young Captain has never felt relief wash over him as it does then. He wonders if this is how parents feel when they've lost their child only to find them with no harm done.

Gon is looking at a few blue flowers that are growing in front of one of the abandoned homes. He smiles at the flowers like one would smile at rare gems. The man is touching the petals like he's touching silk, admiring something that seems so trivial right now in this situation. First the fuzzy caterpillars and now this!...Gon is strange but Killua sees what he is. He's a lover of life, of all life.

While everyone is bent on saving themselves, Gon is bent on saving everyone else. How foolish. How stupid. Who's to say that the rest of the world deserves saving? When Killua thinks Gon's the only one with worth.

Gon must sense his intense staring because he looks up and gives him a sheepish smile. Killua glares at him, his expression firm even when Gon frowns. He quickly picks the flowers and gets back into formation. Killua will have a talk with Gon later about that but right now they need to keep moving.

They keep moving deeper and deeper. Killua can't help to notice that they've haven't seen any of the dead. None of them. It's not good. Killua feels a red flag and he turns to look back at his troops. They're all still following. The more experienced soldiers looking nervous and suspicious while the younger look more relieved.

They press on and finally Killua sees what he was afraid of. In the distance Killua sees a big ass group of the dead. He means huge. There has to be...at least 200. They're all groaning, crawling over each other and shoving, trying to get to this large home. Killua is sure the survivors are in that home and that's what has all the dead's attention. They have a few that are just wondering around aimlessly but for the most part all their attention is on this home.

Now this is where it gets tricky. It would be easy to move past them and just be on their way but it's team Sliver's job to kill all zombies in this area. They may just have to come back to this. But if they do that he will have less troops to work with. IF he tries to go into battle here he could lose some of Team Gold's members-

No. They have to keep going on. They will have to come back for them. Hopefully their doors can hold long enough. Killua gives the signal to keep moving on. Just as Killua thought they are able to get to the hole easily, the dead too focused on the home to do anything. Killua quickly sets just a few of his troops to protect them before he takes who's left.

They all look afraid because they know what they're going to do. Except for Gon who is as cheery as always.

"D-Don't make me do this. Let me stay back there...I-If they charge us we're dead!" That man starts to whimper.

"You haven't pulled any weight today. Your weapons are clean. I doubt that you would protect anyone if I left you so you will fight." Killua says harshly.

"It will be okay." Gon encourages. That guy doesn't' desrve it.

"Would you stop?!" That man growls lowly. "It's not going to be okay-"

"Then it's not going to be okay." Killua looks back with his eyes darken with threat. "You keep your mouth shut. If you want to live, fight and stop bitching. I'm this close to putting a bullet in your head."

This shuts him up. Killua looks away from Gon when he saw his frown. He won't let that face influence him. He should have killed that man a long time ago.

They move back to the group of the dead. Killua's eyes narrow when it looks like the group has gotten even bigger. What happened while they were gone? Did the humans in the home make too much noise? You would think they would know better after being trapped in these 'safe havens' for more than three days. He's sure they're running out of food and running out of sanity by now. Which means there's going to be quacks that are going to try to kill everyone along with them.

They need to act quickly but carefully. This could go deadly in a blink of an eye.

Killua knows what he has to do and he doesn't' like it. He gives his men the symbol to stop and to stay put. Once he gets a nod from all his troops that they understand, Killua moves away from the group. He crawls over to the other side behind the fountain. He glances back at his troops. Some of them have caught on to what he's doing, he can tell by the grim expression on their faces. Others are trembling, they don't know what's going to happen. Gon just looks confused and a bit worried. Those amber eyes are only looking at him though. Killua can't help to question if he's worried about himself or if he's worried about what his captain is about to do.

Killua ignores the twisting of his gut as he grabs a glass bottle that was left by some drunk person when times where better in this area no doubt. He grips it tightly, his eyes narrowing in his concentration as he aims right in the middle of where he is and where the group is. Hopefully this will only get some of the group to come investigate what it was, and not the whole group. If it's the whole group, then they may very well be fucked.

Killua throws the bottle, it hitting the paved ground and shattering. The whole back of the group turns around, groaning, shuffling over to where the bottle was thrown. It looks to be about 30 of them. They're in range where they can see him if he were to step out. Killua needs to lure them away so they can deal with the zombies, one smaller group at a time.

Killua steps out of his hiding place, getting his ax ready, about to motion to his troops to come on, to help him lead these dead away-

The zombies turn their heads away from Killua, sniffing at the air. Killua follows their gazes and feels his heart hammer in his chest. They're looking at his troops. That wouldn't be as bad if Killua didn't see what got their attention. One of his troops, the one holding the rosary is speaking his prayers out loud, his eyes shut tightly.

Killua sees Gon trying to get his attention to shush him but this man isn't having it. If anything he gets louder. Thinking fast, Killua gives the sign for his men to stay put. Some men nod slowly, they're licking their lips, looking more pale. They need to stay put though. The dead are looking at them and Killua would have to make noise that would attract more than just them to get their attention.

They see ten meals, Killua is only one. They've forgotten about him for the moment.

The captain prays that his men know what he's doing, what he wants them to do. They still need to lure this zombies away. Whether Killua does it or his men do it, it doesn't matter. It just has to be done.

Slowly the dead start to shuffle their way towards his troops. That man won't stop saying his prayers out loud and it's making the dead agitated. He's about to give the signal for someone to silence that man-

With a huff of air, the man that Gon saved stands up. His blue eyes are trembling in panic and in his panic he does the stupidest thing he could do.

He shoots the man who was saying his prayers in the head. His brains are splayed on his men and on the ground, his body falling with a thud. Now it wasn't the fact that he killed this man that was stupid. It was the fact he shot this man without a silencer.

All, And Killua does mean _all_ of the zombies turn to face them.

"Follow me!" Killua yells, no need for silence now. He gets out his gun and shoots the dead that were too close to his troops. They run towards him, swinging their axs to make a pathway when the dead would get in front of them or try to grab them.

Killua has to think fast. They can't run back the way they came. They have to keep this group of zombies from the barrier. "Everyone get on higher ground!" Killua barks out as he climbs up one of the old abandoned homes and stands on its roof. He shoots as many of the zombies he can to help his troops get to higher ground.

One of his troops who was almost up a car gets grabbed and pulled down. He's swarmed by zombies. All you can hear is his screams and the sound of ripping flesh. Killua glances around at the ones who are left. Three of them are on the home next to him, one is on a ledge, four are on another home off to the side-

He doesn't see Gon.

Killua feels a panic fill him as he looks through this sea of zombies. There's just rotted faces staring back at him, reaching out towards him with those bloody, greenish fingers. There's no life to be seen. Just death.

"Gon!" Killua finds himself shouting his name as he shoots a couple of dead in the head who tried to crawl up to get him. There's no response. He sees his troops looking around. They even join in, calling Gon's name.

Killua knows what this means. If it was anyone else, Killua wouldn't have bat an eyelash. But it's Gon. He lost Gon in the swarm. Gon is dead.

"I'm going to fucking kill you all." Killua snarls, something close to pain in his chest as he takes out a grenade. He pulls the pin out with his mouth before he throws it as far as he can into the crowd of dead. One of those idiots catches it with its mouth before it explodes. It takes out a chunk of them, their body parts flying to the ground like rain. "Everyone fire!"

They rain bullets down on these rotting corpses. They're killing them. They're winning but Killua feels like they've lost. He can't get Gon's amber eyes out of his head, can't get rid of that remembrance of light.

"Hold your fire!" He hears one of his troops yell.

"What are you saying-" Killua turns his head to growl at this troop for trying to give orders. That's when he feels himself falling. The young captain's eyes widen as he falls a story down, landing hard on his side, his gun skidding away from him. Killua stares at his gun in shock. When he feels the pain in his shoulder and the dead's feet shuffle closer to him, he realizes that really happened.

Killua carelessly fell from his station. He had gotten too close to the edge, he got into killing those monsters that he wasn't aware of his own surroundings. When had that ever happened?

Killua gets up quickly but before he knows it, he's surrounded. They're reaching out towards him with those hands that want to rip him apart. His Gun is too far away from him. He glances up at his men who avert their gazes. So that's how it is? They're going to let him die.

They've been waiting for this moment he's sure. They've resented him for being their leader through this. They've resented him because of his blood. Because he's immune to what's taken their families and what gives them nightmares. That's fine. Killua can take care of himself.

"Damn it." Killua winces when he notices he can't move his right arm. It's surely broken. With his one good arm he swings at Zombies that charge at them, busting their skulls open. Their blood gets on him but he continues to swing like his life depends on it. And it does.

Killua may be immune to the disease but that doesn't mean Zombies can't kill him. They can certainly eat him. Killua is getting tired and he knows with his broke arm he can't climb. HE should have killed that man. If he killed that man this wouldn't be happening! Gon would still be...

A zombie grabs his ax and takes it from him, throwing it to the ground. It's much smarter than the others. Killua feels fear over take him and he backs up as far as he can go. He knows how the rest of the story goes. He's seen his men ripped apart by these things too many times. His death will be gruesome-

"Killua!" Killua's eyes widen at that voice and he wonders if he's hearing a ghost from the other side, welcoming him to the after life. The zombie that were just about to sink their teeth into Killua are blown away by shotgun bullets. Soon his savior is right in front of him, swinging his ax around, killing the dead swiftly, before shooting the zombies that are farther away with his shotgun.

"Gon!" Killua gasps, something melting in his chest and he feels like his eyes might be watering. "I thought you were dead!"

"Huh? Why'd you think that?" Gon turns to look at him with his head tilted.

Killua quickly gets up and breaks the zombies skull with his ax that almost bit Gon on the shoulder. "Gon stay alert!" Killua snaps, pressing his back against Gon's to cover him. He feels his heart slow down and he's able to think clearly once more. There's hope. Nothing has changed except he knows Gon is alive. And that gives Killua hope.

"I thought you were dead because I didn't see you! I thought you got swarmed! Where the hell where you?" Killua can't help to get angry. This guy gave him a heart attack-

 _Why?_ A voice questions. Killua ignores it.

"Sorry! I was helping Vincent up to higher ground..." Gon shoots more zombies. "Speaking of which, I need to get you up to higher ground." Gon glares back at some of the troop members that are staring at him with wide eyes. "What is wrong with you guys? Why weren't you helping Killua? He could have died if I wasn't down here!"

"We're trying to save ourselves here! You don't get it Gon. He's immune to the disease! This is all his fault! He pushed us to do this mission when we weren't ready! We're going to die because of him! He risks all our lives everyday while he doesn't have to worry about turning or-"

"Who cares?!" Gon shoots another group of zombies, sending them flying. His amber eyes burn with fire as they turn towards the troop who spoke. "It doesn't matter if the disease doesn't affect Killua! He is still risking his life like the rest of us! Killua is your captain and he's the reason why you're alive right now. We will all work together and get out of this. But if you abandon your own captain, then none of us will make it out alive."

Killua keeps fighting the zombies like those words haven't affected him but they have. He can hear his heart in his ears and his lips have parted. The young captain just wasn't expecting it. As long as he can remember his troops have placed all failure on him. They've always separated what he did because he is immune. It's not the same sacrifice as them because they have more risk.

Yet with Gon's words, he made Killua one with them. He can see the change in his men, the kind of guilt he brought to some and grim acceptance to others.

"...You heard him. Cover Gon so he can help get the captain up!" A troop yells. Killua licks his dry lips as the rest of his troops start to fire at the zombies around them. They make noise to attract them away and it works.

"I'm going to get you up." Gon smiles at him so nicely. Like their lives aren't on the line. Like he isn't in danger. Killua finds for once he's speechless as Gon lifts him up over his shoulder. Killua holds on with his good arm as Gon climbs up with both of them. Once they're back on top of the house, back to safety, Gon puts him back down. "We'll have to get the doctor to look at that." Gon frowns, those amber eyes filled with that concern.

"It will be fine. I've been through much worse." Killua says quickly. He stands up, glaring down at the dead. "I lost my baby in the crowd of zombies."

"Don't worry. We'll get her back Killua." Gon beams. "We're going to take care all of those zombies!" Gon cheers as he fires his shotgun. Fuck saving bullets. They need to kill all of them if they're going to live. They shoot and shoot. Luckily after the barriers have been secured they are able to get back up and they finish the remanding Zombies quickly.

It all seems like a dream to Killua. He only lost three men in total. Only three and yet here the farm people are, coming out of the safe heavens, giving them thanks and praises for their hard work. It will be their job to burn and clean up the dead but their job is done. They did it. And Killua has his gun back.

"There is medical unit waiting just outside for members of the military and civilians that have gotten injured." Illumi announces, those empty eyes glancing down at Killua's limp right arm.

"Good work Killua!" Gon bounces up to him, all cheer. "You need to go to the doctor and get checked out. I"m sure he can fix you right up."

"Yeah...I"ll be fine." Killua gives him a slow smile. "I should be saying good work to you Gon. You really saved my ass out there." Killua glances away from him. "...Thanks. You are a great private, protecting your captain. You should get a metal for this." Killua keeps his voice neutral.

"I wasn't just protecting my captain. I was protecting a friend."

Killua's eyes widen and he feels his lips twitch up.

"You won't get a metal for that." Killua smiles again, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I don't need one."

"You're something else." Killua can't help to chuckle when Gon gives him this big goofy smile.

"Captain Killua." His smile is wiped off his face. He turns his indifferent expression towards the rest of his troops that approach him cautiously. "...We're sorry for our actions sir."

Killua stares them down for a good while. "...I will let it slide. Only once. I've been working you all hard with no breaks. This time is yours at the brothel. Enjoy yourself and become stronger."

The troops eyes widen but they look relieved. They salute and Killua thinks it has more spirit than usual.  
"I-I am also sorry...that I shot him...I f-forgot my silencer...I shouldn't have..." Killua's expression turns hard when that man comes forward. The whole reason for this.

"You could have killed us all." Killua snarls. " I should have killed you a long time ago-"

"I won't ever do it again! It was a mistake! I panicked!" The man pleads.

"Killua don't kill him." Killua stops when he hears that voice.

"Why Gon?" Killua grips his fist. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because he's human. He's alive." Gon walks till he's standing next to this man. He puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not happy he killed our comrade. I'm not happy he risked our lives but he is still our ally. There's not many of us still alive. We need to stick together. This life is scary enough with the dead don't you think? We need to rely on each other."

Gon has a way with words. He can even see the anger in his men towards this guy start to defuse. Everything in his being is telling him he needs to kill this guy but...as he stares into those amber orbs, the same amber orbs that just saved his life he might add, he gives in.

"You live." Killua hisses in that man's face. "Only because of Gon. You owe him your life. Again." The man nods his head quickly with tears in his eyes. Killua turns and walks off, his arm really starting to be a pain.

"Thank you Killua." Gon catches up to him.

"Yeah, yeah." Killua waves him off. They walk together in silence. "...You haven't been injured have you?"

"Hm? No. I haven' been bitten or scratched." Gon smiles. He knew that was what he was really asking. "You can search me if you want."

"No. I'm sure the doctor will search you though." They're quiet again. "...So you excited about the brothel?"

"I'm not sure." Gon rubs his arm.

"Why not? Their will be plenty of women. They are very pretty too." Killua doesn't look at him.

"I'm sure they are."

"...But if you get bored, feel welcomed to hang out with me."

"Really? I want to hang out with Killua then! We can eat food together!" Gon sounds really excited.

"If you hang out with me you're going to miss out on the ladies though." Killua presses.

"I don't want to hang out with the ladies. I want to hang out with you." Gon says it so simply that Killua feels his heart beat faster. "...I know it must be wrong of me to say, but I don't really want children right now. If I have kids, I want to be able to care for them."

"...I know what you mean. I don't want kids either." Killua perks up. Finally, there's someone like him. He's sure that all his men will get the women pregnant so whats it matter that Killua and Gon aren't participating. "I have my own special room in the brothel. We can play darts and be away from all the noise once we've gotten our food."

"Sounds great! I haven't played darts before so you'll have to show me..."

Killua is smiling, feeling much more calmer now that he knows Gon has no interest with indulging himself with the ladies. He'll be able to hang out with Gon all night. He'll be able to have him all to himself.

 _What do you want from him?_ A voice in the back of his mind asks.

Killua will ignore it. He thought he had lost Gon, he's going to celebrate their victory together.

Killua thought he was going to die just a few hours ago...but Gon swept in and saved him.

Both his body and his spirit.

* * *

 **HI! I'm sorry i've been gone for so long. For all my stories. Seriously. Life has been busy though so I haven't been able to write like I want. I hope that i'll be able to write more but I don't know. I'm going for an interview at a hospital monday and i'm really excited about it.**

 **Thank you for your patience. Also I may be getting myself a AO3 account.**

 **Alright well hopefully you'll see me again soon! Thanks for your support! Till next time.**


End file.
